Lethalin Shadowspeaker
Lethalin Shadowspeaker is an elven death knight of the Ebon Blade. He was formely a high elven priest of Quel'thalas. He was one of many that where killed in Arthas's brutal slaughter of his own men in Northrend. '' Basic Information Name: Lethalin Shadowspeaker Age: 327 (life), unkown (undeath) Class: Death Knight, Necromancer, Priest (formerly) Title: Ebon Commander, Scourge Commander and Scourgelord (formerly), Lord (formerly) Gender: Male Height: 1.90 Weight: 95 kg Born: 327 years ago in Silvermoon City Affliation: the Knights of the Ebon Blade, the Scourge (formerly), the Kingdom of Quel'thalas (formerly) Occupation: Ebon Commander Status: Undead History 'Several reports and files are kept together within the Sunfury Spire and hold details on the Elf named Lethalin Shadowspeaker.' 'Birth certificate.' ''Born into the noble family Silverchaser as the eldest, his parents are named Lord Ithalain Silverchaser and Lady Leliana Silverchaser. Lethalin is named as first heir to the Silverchaser Household. An official looking document detailing Lethalins’ acceptance into the church of the holy light. Lethalin Silverchaser has been accepted by the Church and holds the rank of Cleric at the age of sixty-five. Earlier trained by his father and house-lord Ithalain Silverchaser, I expect that this young quel'dorei will rise in the ranks and become a powerful priest in short time.' ' A document bearing the seal of house Silverchaser Young Lethalin Silverchaser is to be taught the art of sword fighting, as his father and house-lord believes that a strong body strengthens one’s mind and that you never know when using a sword may be useful. He also wants his son to inherent his elven runeblade. Another document which is dated around 340 years before the Fall. Lethalin has achieved the rank of Priest within the Magisterium. His knowledge of the light is impressive. A document bearing the seal of House Silverchaser. With the death of Lord Ithalain Silverchaser and his wife, Lady Leliana Silverchaser, Lethalin has been named heir to the Silverchaser Household. The Elf has inherited all wealth and land upon his father’s death. A document bearing the seal of House Silverchaser. Lord Lethalin has married Lady Solara Suncrest, now Silverchaser and she is waiting his child A note attached to the file. Lord and Lady Silverchaser are waiting their first child Another note attached to the file. Their firstborn son is named Ithalain in honor of Lethalin’s late father. A file bearing the seal of the Magisterium . Priest Silverchaser has travelled to the southern reaches of the High Kingdom, more exactly near Tranquillien and the sanctum of the sun, for purposes unknown.' ' A rapport in the file is bearing the seal of the Magisterium. Lethalin Silverchaser has been deployed with Arthas’ forces to investigate the rumors of a plague in Lordaeron. A note attached to the file Lethalin has followed with Arthas’ forces to the cold north. Another note attached We have received news of Lethalins apparent death; his brother Alan’dil has therefore inherited the position of House-Lord of the Silverchaser family. Another rapport in the file is bearing the seal of the Magisterium. With the slaughter of our people and the corruption of our beloved Sunwell, the family of Silverchaser all got slaughtered in the attack but Lord Alan’dil Silverchaser (brother of Lethalin) and his two daughters and also Lethalins wife Solara and son Ithalain. The other known Silverchaser now call himself Scourge Commander Shadowspeaker and was a part of Arthas’ attack on Silvermoon and is a traitor of all of Quel’thalas. His current whereabouts are unknown. A note attached to the file ''As a part of Lethalins training (as a Death Knight), his wife and son has been captured by Scourge Lord Aethalon Caley (Lethalins killer and instructor) to be brought to Lethalin to kill them and show his devotion and loyalty to the Lich King. Another note attached ''We have received reports that after the capture of Solara and Ithalain Silverchaser, Scourge Commander Lethalin Shadowspeaker tortured and killed them without showing them any mercy or regret at all. He is truly lost and devoted to the Lich King. Rumors now say that he has been promoted to Scourge Lord and serve the Lich King loyally as one of his mightiest generals. A report in the file bearing the Silverchaser’s seal, dated dated some time after Kael’thas and Illidans failed assault on Icecrown. We have only heard rumors about Scourge Lord Shadowspeaker, but we know that he have been stationed in the continent of Lordaeron from the Fall ''till'' now. After our failed assault at Icecrown we have heard that he has been recalled to the icy continent of Northrend for purposes unknown. We do know that he has led the Scourge to many victories. The hunt for him is called off for now. But he will be found and will be killed for what he did to the Silverchasers and Quel’thalas. A report dated sometime after Arthas’ fall ''Recent reports show that the elf known as Lethalin Shadowspeaker is now a part of the scourge-free Knights of the Ebon Blade. He is therefore no longer considered a traitor of Quel’thalas, but does not regain his former wealth or status and is to be watched closely and not to be trusted at all. The reports also mention that Ebon Commander Shadowspeaker is staying in Northrend fighting the Scourge and watching out for more powerful Scourge to take over the power gap since the Lich King’s death. He is known being part of a group called the Jailers of the Damned. '' (In the reports mentioned it also says that Commander Shadowspeaker stays there with the Jailers of the Damned to make sure that Bolvar Fordragon, the new Lich King, doesn’t try something and that the powers he now hold do not corrupt him. But this information is archived within the Ebon Blades’ storages and none but high ranking members of the order can read them.) Appearance Lethalin is of average height for a blood elf. He is a bit heavier than his alive counterparts due to the unholy powers that course threw him and makes him stronger. His hair is long and white due to his state of undeath. His skin is pale and cold and his eyes glow with a blue light, which shows his state as an undead monster created by the Scourge. He has an evil aura of undeath around him and he is always wearing saronite armor and his beloved runeblade(aníeros) who grant him his strenght Upon approaching, you will undoubtedly feel a slight chill emenating from this person. The environment will seem more silent when you are near him. The hood he wears will always cast a shadow that covers his face, bar the chin. You could get a glimpse of his icy blue eyes should you pay attention. Engaging in verbal sommunication will reveal that this person has a slightly deep, echoing voice. He will also say very few words on any subject, unless he finds it exceptionally interesting or necessary Personality When he was alive Lethalin was a kind elf and a powerful magister. He was a compassionate elf, an elf whom you could trust and he was very ambitious. In undeath Lethalin is a cunning and dangerous crusader of the Scourge. He don't feel love anymore but he felt something close to love to his beloved king (Arthas). He to some point actually worshiped Arthas. He don't mind to let his minions sacrifice themself, just for his own pleasure. He thinks that he has done the right thing, that those whom did not accept the Lich Kings powers are the traitors of Azeroth. Just as his master, he no longer feels remorse, shame, nor pity due to his runeblade that has stolen his soul. He is feeling a burning hatred against lightwielders He employs his dark powers to dominate and destroy until the world itself is reforged into what he see fit; a perfect, flawless demeanor reflecting the sanctity and righteousness of his king. Known Relatives Category:Death Knight Category:Undead Category:Horde Category:Characters Category:High Elf